The Snake Pit
by HyperCrazy
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Ginny wants to prove that she can be risky and on the edge to her brothers crowd. When she sneaks into the Slytherins hideout, something happens. What? Well... I'm not quite sure yet.


DISCLAIMER:

This is a D/G fic dedicated to the wonder that is Good Charlotte.

All characters belong to JK unless i end up putting in OCs.

Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

I don't care if you flame me, I'll probably reply with a nice re-flame. (is there such a thing?)

Yada yada, okay, that's enough.

CHAPTER ONE: THE SNAKE PIT

"So, you heading to the Snake Pit tonight?" Blaise Zabini questioned one of her best allies, the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"I guess. Why?"

"No reason."

"Really?" said Draco with his characteristic raised eyebrow.

"I just.." Zabini said quickly, coming up with an alibi. "..Wanted to know what the password was."

"You know," said Malfoy, smiling a genuine smile, "I thought you'd know perfectly well that the password to the Pit is always the same as the one to the common room."

There was only the slightest tint of pink in Zabini's cheeks as she said, "You'll have to find out tonight!" before breaking off to go down a separate corridor.

"She really is something." Malfoy muttered to himself before addressing a stonewall. "Malus peior pessimus."

As soon as Malfoy was back inside the Slytherin common room, an invisible figure slowly stood up and let out a deep breath that she had been holding. Then, quickly, she hurried up the steps out of the dungeons and toward the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny Weasley pulled off the silky invisibility cloak, neatly folded it, and placed it on Harry Potter's bed. As long as he was still at dinner, she didn't have to worry about being caught.

She quickly and quietly made her way down the boy's dorm staircase and up the girl's. She entered her own dorm room thinking again and again in her head 'malus peior pessimus'. Now all she had to do was find the Snake Pit the two sixth years had been talking of earlier and get in.

Ginny had long been planning this... what could you call it... sabotage? Of the Slytherins secret hang out. It was her way of proving to everyone that she could be just as smart, as sneaky, and as adventurous as her three best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

Her idea was to get in, find out what they did in there, and somehow bring back a souvenir of her adventure. To start, she would have to have a different look. The Slytherins were famous for hating her family, all recognizable with the bright red hair and blotchy freckles. But Ginny wasn't going to go into enemy territory without some kind of disguise.

This time it was going to be as Alaina, a young pureblood who had been being home schooled by the highest quality tutors money could buy instead of going to a 'rubbish school' like Hogwarts with 'Doofus Dumbledor'.

She would straighten her wavy hair, magically dye it black, and add purple highlights. To look a bit tougher, she would use a removable nose piercing, and triple pierce each of her ears. Last, to get rid of her freckles. She had been searching spell books for days for a good spell and had finally found one that would whiten her face to a pale perfection as well as get rid of her natural freckles.

And this would all happen as soon as the sixth year boys dorm was empty, or as soon as she could sneak in, so she could get into Harry's trunk and get the invisibility cloak again.

By 9:30 all of the 6th year boys dorm was empty. Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry were all playing an exploding snap tournament and Neville was safely (for Ginny anyway) in detention with Professor Snape.

Ginny managed to sneak up the stair, steal the cloak, and get away while all of the boys were in the common room yelling and laughing.

As she cautiously walked the long, stone corridors, she made her way to the prefect baths. As soon as she was safe inside, with the door locked, she started on her charms.

"Nigera" The hair that had once been her signature bright red, turned to a deep black.

"Derexium" Her beautiful, wavy hair straightened.

"Purpureus" Bright purple streaks appeared in her hair.

Pallidus" Her tan skinned turned almost white with the paling charm.

And last, but not least; "Procerus macresco" Now. This was Alaina. The tall, thin, pale, black haired youth who stared back from the mirror was definitely not Ginny Weasley. No, this was Alaina Opulens, heir of an extremely rich family, home schooled princess, and sexy slut.

She quickly changed into her disguise.

The girl that emerged from the prefects bathroom (under an invisibility cloak) was definitely not Ginny Weasley. The hair was as black as night with brilliant purple highlights, framing a face to pale to be real. The was tall, lean, and cough 'developed' cough.

She was wearing extremely low rise jeans and a one sleeved red t-shirt. Placed over her chocolatey eyes were a pair of silver rimmed mirrored glasses.

She was so ready.


End file.
